Jason Cross
| birth_place = Gainesville, Georgia | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Ivey, Georgia | billed = Gainesville, Georgia | trainer = Roger Ruffen | debut = 1998 | retired = }} William Jason Massengale (June 13, 1979) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Jason Cross. He is perhaps best known for his tenure during the earlier years of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Career NWA Wildside (2002–2005) After being trained by Roger Ruffen, Massengale made his professional wrestling debut in 1998. Under the ring name Jason Cross, he made his NWA Wildside in mid-2001 where he, Adam Jacobs, Jon Phoenix and Prince Justice defeated A.J. Styles, Onyx, Air Paris and Stone Mountain. Soon after his debut, Cross became a villain and was managed by Jeff G. Bailey, Styles' former manager. Cross' gimmick was that of a "clone" of Styles, in which Cross copied him in every aspect, such as attire and wrestling moves. After David Young defeated Styles for the Heavyweight Title, Cross left Bailey and became a fan favorite before beginning a feud with Young over the championship. Three months later, he defeated Young the championship on June 1, 2002. Cross held the title just under month before losing it to Adam Jacobs. After Onyx won the Heavyweight Title, Cross began a feud with him and defeated Onyx for the belt on September 4, 2004 for his second and final reign. Cross held the title for exactly one month before losing it to Ray Gordy and soon afterwards, he left NWA Wildside after the promotion closed in 2005. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2003–2004) In addition to wrestling for NWA Wildside, Cross also began competing for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. On January 15, 2003, Massengale, under his Jason Cross ring name, made his TNA debut in a losing effort to former NWA Wildside rival David Young, during which he suffered a broken hand and a crushed knuckle. However, he recovered soon afterwards and he began appearing regularly in TNA as a part of its X Division. On February 26, Cross wrestled then-X Division Champion Kid Kash in a match for the title, which Cross lost. After this, he wrestled in a few more mtahces sparingly throughout 2003. On August 11, 2004 at the weekly pay-per-view, Cross wrestled in a 22-man gauntlet match for the X Division Title, but was the sixth competitor eliminated as Petey Williams would go on to win the match and the title. He then wrestled in a few six-man tag team matches before competing in a 20-man gauntlet match at TNA's first-ever official pay-per-view event, Victory Road, which he lost. After this, Cross returned to NWA Wildside and the independent circuit. Independent circuit (2005–present) Since 2005, Massengale has been wrestling for various independent promotions in his homestate of Georgia under his Jason Cross ring name, including Georgia Championship Wrestling, the Independent Wrestling Network and Rampage Pro Wrestling. External links *Jason Cross Profile on CAGEMATCH *Jason Cross Profile on Online World of Wrestling Category:American wrestlers Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:1979 births Category:Georgia wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers